


Duty before pleasure, was it?

by AnnaFeather



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gag, M/M, My First Smut, Oneshot, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), RK1700 - Freeform, Stockings, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFeather/pseuds/AnnaFeather
Summary: Five months after the android revolution, androids started disappearing and a new deviant hunter “RK900” was discovered.A tip came, and a mission ensued. Connor soon found himself cross-dressed as a female worker in a maid-café; he was going there willingly, but the feeling of a pair of grey eyes following his every move was really irritating.Until it’s not...
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor, Minor Connor & dpd officers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Duty before pleasure, was it?

**Author's Note:**

> 'felt too horny at one point and couldn't resist. This is my first time writing smut.  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it!
> 
> [I'm not very good at drawing, but here is quick sketch of Connor with the maid outfit](https://twitter.com/AnnaFeather3/status/1335289459907170313/photo/1)

Five months after the android revolution, androids started disappearing, but while it was first concluded that the culprit was human, after Connor analyzed some thirium and found a trace of the new android CyberLife made, the detectives unfolded the reality of a new deviant hunter being born.

If the tip given by one of the ex-CyberLife-engineer was to be believed, one high head engineer was going to meet a not-so-legal person in an old but still bustling-with-people maid café to discuss “important” and now-not-legal matters,After all, who would believe that a very big company like _CyberLife_ was going to act like a child wanting revenge for not being right and discussing it in a _maid café_ of all places?

It was taken lightly at first, but when the tip reported of the RK900 going to accompany them, it got slightly more serious. This meant that if the RK900, the new deviant hunter was really going to be there then they could directly catch him or catch insight and find if the android was ordered to kill other androids.

While this mission smelled likely of a trap, Connor still offered himself to go and investigate and possibly eavesdrop on what they were going to discuss precisely. 

Hank was undoubtedly angry for offering himself so eagerly to go and touch the lion’s tail, but didn’t say anything as he was allowed to go together with Connor as well as having Officer Miller and Officer Person as back-up in case something went bad.

They were going undercover, The officers and Hank as customers, Connor as a worker, so that he would have a domad position in case nobody could hear them or 

could reach the place of the discussion.

The problem was that Connor was too famous so it was proposed to get another person to carry out the mission, but Connor was too insistent on it. In the end, it was decided that Connor would cross-dress as a woman worker. 

While it was the best solution, Connor was less enthusiastic to lose his masculinity over a mission. Even if he was mocked by Reed by “being” the trap, for Connor it’s always been duty first, pleasure after.

That being said, as Connor finished putting on his hideous costume and fixed his wig, he immediately missed his neck tie (it was not important, if he would’ve put it on, the chances of being found out would skyrocket to a good amount. Not a good amount for them, since things would get a bit complicated if they were to be discovered) and pouted. He even had to change his shoes into white moccasins!

His “new” maid uniform was mostly prussian blue, except the ribbons, which were baby blue and his apron, a very light ivory color, almost white, together with a very small mantle on his shoulders; the part of his uniform he was most contrary to was his vertical-striped navy blue and grey stockings with white bows and black straps.

Connor looked behind to find the store owner, his pouting disappearing. They explained the situation to her and Connor seriously hoped that she was not swayed by CyberLife and already spilled the beans to them, otherwise this was a useless and risky mission. As she nodded, Connor came out of the door which had “EMPLOYEES ONLY” written on it.

This is when the easy part of the mission began.

As Connor did a round of the store, he worked as a normal employer would: take orders, entertain customers and clean tables.

It went fine and Connor was prepared for many negative outcomes in this mission.

But right when Connor was at the allway most far away from the entrance door, the jingle of bell from the mentioned door alerted him of a new customer, that being the person CyberLife was supposed to meet. Connor wanted to arrest him on the spot as soon as his scan revealed red spots glistering in the light under his nose, surrounding his nostrils. But alas. Connor silently sighed, a habit he got from working with the other officers whenever they were too stressed from their work, and mentally whispered in his walky-talky.

_ <First target located: Steven Morgs, 42, history of mental illness, anti-android. He repeatedly went to jail for destruction of public property, private property and assault. Right now, he seems to be under the effect of red ice> _

_ <Oh fuck, a druggie, well at least we didn’t come here for nothin’!> _Hank immediately answered back.

 _ <Don't get distracted Hank, if he’s here then the CyberLife dude is gonna be here too soon> _Chris said, voice more tense than before.

Connor could understand that feeling. This was his first undercover mission, he was more uncomfortable than ever.

It was currently noon and the café would close in more or less an hour. If they needed to discuss something important, they should start now, otherwise this _was_ a real trap.

To Connor’s relief, another jingle from the aforementioned door came, and as Connor turned his head around to see, he finally saw them. 

The CyberLife engineer with the RK900 in tow.

_ <Second and third target located...> _

Connor was… in a trance. He was also uncomfortable.

This android had the same face features as Connor had but still different. He was sharper, he was sturdier, he was-

_ <Damn, he lookin’ just like an edgy teen version of you, Conner> _the lieutenant butted in.

At those words, Chris and Person snickered as quiet as they could.

_ <Hank!> <Oh c’mon you can’t deny it, just look at him!> _

At that, Connor sighed and complied, taking another glance at the RK900, only to find that he was already looking at the detective android from behind the place the engineer was sitting. No, he was actually openly staring.

_Was that a challenge?_

He wanted an answer, but knew he couldn’t communicate with the RK900 or they would give themselves away, if they already didn’t.

_It didn’t matter. If he continued staring, then this was war._

He did. He stared at Connor enough for the android to feel holes over his body. Connor became angry at this point, but soon figured out that this was his opportunity to have a deeper insight in the conversation.

As he walked at the table the targets were sitting in, the RK900 was stubbornly staring at him; Connor felt like his body was in danger and he was walking towards an unfortunate end.

“Hello sirs, what would you like to order?”

“Nah miss, actually we would like to discuss in a more private place, please?”

Connor tilted his head, as if confused but really actually acting. _Well, this was in the list of the possibilities._

“Oh, would you like to take a seat on the second floor?”

The two men responded with a solid ‘yes’ and Connor took them to the floor above. _He was on his own now._

_ <Con, if something happens then you know what to do, right?> _ the lieutenant said, trying to hide his worryness behind a cough.

 _ <Yes, Connor, don’t try to do everything by yourself, that’s why we are here, aren’t we?> _ Chris agreed.

 _ <Of course we are, even if we seldom talk, we work in the same station and we are like family!> _Person finally said.

Connor smiled, not caring if the RK900 would see it.

_ <Thank you guys, and yes, we are family> _

_ <C’mon guys, stop with the sappy shit and focus!> _ Hank said, breaking the atmosphere. Connor now seriously wanted to talk back with _You're one to talk_ but decided to keep himself silent as to not alert the targets of their communications by his strange behaviour. 

They reached the second floor and Connor accompanied them to a table on the right side of the floor, near the wall, before asking if there was something else they needed. When a negative answer came, Connor fastly went to the room where the wall was shared.

The cross-dressed android took a long breath and exhaled.

Finally, Connor put his ear on the wall and raised the sensitivity of his audio units.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t hear much, because as soon as he heard a small “ _click_ ” behind him, he whipped his head around to see… the RK900.

_Shit._

“Umm… is there something I can do, sir…?” Connor asked, his eyes looking right and left

The new deviant hunter just stared at him, before slowly walking towards the undercover detective. The latter’s body was very stressed and everything the RK900 did screamed _danger_.

“...Sir…?!” he asked, his voice now having a scared tone and his eyes were wide.

The RK900 stopped and blinked free of whatever thought he was blinded with.

Eventually, he spoke.

“You…Are you RK800?”

_Oh shit._

_ <Oh shit> _ his statement repeated in his internal walkie-talkie.

_ <Connor? Everything okay?> _ the lieutenant asked, worried.

_ <I-It’s okay lieutenant, please don’t come here, everything’s under control> _

_ <...Fine> _

“Uh, why do you think I am--” Connor was cut off when he saw that the RK900 was right in front of him. Apparently he took too much time to answer.

The RK900 raised his hand and grabbed his wig, successfully taking it off from his head and revealing his real hair. It was now messy from being pulled by the synthetic hair of the wig when it didn’t want to get off.

Connor looked up “Please spare me” and _pleaded,_ switching to his normal male voice.

The RK900 stared at him and released the mass of hair in his right hand, letting it drop on the floor.

He then extended his arms and wrapped them around Connor, taking a good grip of him and hugged him tightly.

Connor then squirmed and tried to get out of his grip, only for the other android to hug him even harder. 

_Is this what he was playing? Fine, he could play this too._

_ <Hank, officers, please take my place, I’m gonna deal with the RK900 in the meantime and keep them off your tracks> _Connor said with determination.

 _ <This is fine with us, but are you sure you’re okay?> _Officer Person answered, perplexed.

 _ <Yes, I found a way to keep him occupied, please take my place> _ Connor replied.

 _ <If that’s what the android says…> <Alright> _Hank and Chris agreed.

Connor smiled. _This is a risky move, but if it will keep him occupied…_

Connor then raised his hands and hugged the RK900 back with all his force.

The RK900 flinched and his face looked surprised.

His face soon pulled into a smile after understanding the situation and counterattacked by lifting Connor in the air.

The mentioned android, now not having anything under his feet, used the RK900’s torso as a support and hooked his legs behind him. To have a steady grip of Connor, the RK900 moved one of his hands on Connor’s lower back and moved forward until Connor’s back was with the wall.

As for his other hand, he also moved it… under Connor’s skirt.

The now not-undercover android blushed and his face was now painted a lovely sapphire blue which complemented his maid uniform.

Seeing Connor’s blue face, the android thought of it as a good reaction and proceeded to repeatedly touch his legs up and down needlessly.

Connor squeezed his eyes and tried to regain control of the situation.

“W-what’s… what’s your n-name?” Connor asked, stuttering.

The other android paused.

“Conrad,” the RK900 replied.

“O-oh--” “What is yours?”

“What?” Connor asked, confused by the previous altercation.

“What is your name?” Conrad asked, again.

Connor was conflicted why he would ask him his name if he already knew his model number, but still replied, hoping he wouldn’t add anything other than his name.

“My name is Connor-” the android in question worried for nothing, because he was cut off with a shiver when Conrad quickly lifted him further up with both hands and opened his legs in front of his face and made him unhook the legs on Conrad’s back.

He squeezed Connor’s thighs even if he was an android and did not have flesh, before ripping the straps on his front legs off with his teeth.

The android in front of the detective android hummed before running his tongue up and down his thighs, sometimes leaving a kiss and slowly getting the bows of his stockings off, resulting in Connor yelping and breathing heavily.

“N-no, stop…”

The android detective’s systems warned him of synthetic-saliva being released more frequently than normal but it also warned him of the current flow rate of thirum and of the danger in having Conrad’s teeth very close to him. Connor didn’t care, it just felt _good_.

When the RK900 looked up to see his predecessor’s reaction, Connor’s pupils were dilated and drool was slowly dripping out of his mouth, his face was painted blue and his expression was very excited.

Finally, Conrad left a final kiss before he released Connor’s legs and slammed his predecessor on the wall, placing one hand on Connor’s shoulder bone, the other on his lower back and finally meeting his lips.

  
“Mmh! Ah~, mmh~”

Connor’s eyes widened as he felt weirdly overwhelmed. This was the first time he felt like this but it felt good. Extremely good. So good that he couldn’t control his voice unit when RK900 entered his mouth and moaned against Conrad’s mouth. So good that he felt his bottom parts fill in with thirium and had to use his cooling liquid and activate his fans in his body so that he wouldn’t overheat.

This was the enemy’s puppet, but he couldn’t help but shiver and moan for it.

The RK900 bit Connor’s lips and absolutely ravished his predecessor’s mouth as he multitasked and undid the ribbon on the center of Connor’s collarbone and his mini mantle, freeing the android’s hard nipples from said clothes.

Conrad then retreated his tongue, his saliva mixed with Connor’s leaving a small trail from their mouths He gazed at Connor, who was panting and gave the imitation of sweating, before pushing him on the table on their left, making him sit on it. The android detective reached Conrad’s neck and hooked his hands behind it.

The RK900 then slammed his mouth in his, continuing to kiss him and twisting his tongue against Connor’s while he pinched and pulled his nipples. 

“Ah--mmh!

The stimulation from his chest together with Conrad fucking his mouth piled up and Connor couldn’t help but be more vocal. Connor felt too weak to do anything and left the RK900 to do whatever he wanted to do with him, submitting to him.

Connor laid his torso on the table and hoped this would not be a mistake and the RK900 would not harm him (even if the thought made him more aroused).

“Please… please fuck me, Conrad” Connor pleaded with the best puppy eyes he could put on in this moment, even if he was panting for dick, his own now aching and lube from his self-lubrification module was dripping from his wet panties.

The other android’s eyes widened and looked troubled.

“What is it?” Connor asked, his voice soft.

“We have 25 minutes, if you really want to, we need to do it quick”

“I don’t care, _fuck me!_ ” Connor whined.

Conrad closed his eyes, before he reopened them with newfound determination.

He grabbed Connor’s hips and flipped him before undoing the big ribbon on his lower back and placing it over his predecessor’s mouth and folded it, gagging him to make sounds that _will_ come out of his mouth less loud. There was almost nobody talking outside and sounds could slip and ruin the important conversation the CyberLife engineer could be having. Connor couldn’t care any less, but it could result in trouble for Conrad. He then raised Connor’s skirt and removed his panties, dropping them on the floor.

He flipped Connor again, putting the latter legs on the former’s shoulders, making said legs fly in the air.

“Hauìi…” Connor whined impatiently through the silky fabric of his now-undone ribbon.

Conrad growled before slamming two fingers in. Connor jolted up and moaned.

The RK900 then scissored his fingers to stretch him out before fucking his hole in and out of Connor, sometimes going deeper in search of his prostate.

Needless to say, he found it rather quickly and Connor shivered as he put one more finger.

“Ah--ah..ah!”

Connor wanted to bite his lips but the fabric got in the way so he breathed moans as much as he could. His dick was sore from being refrained to be touched.

“C-conhad!”

Said android slipped his fingers out and moved his pants and boxers out of the way as fast as he could, without them even reaching the floor. Now free of the clothes necessary to be removed, he lined his dick to Connor’s hole and thrusted in.

Without even giving time to adjust, Conrad retreated and slammed in again, this time stronger. Connor screamed.

As he continued, his rhythm was indefinite as he sometimes went faster, sometimes slower, making Connor lose his mind. 

Finally, Conrad took one hand off Connor’s legs and touched his aching dick and Connor had to bite the fabric to not scream in relief and stimulation.

The RK900 fucked him faster and faster and Connor couldn’t stop moaning and screaming. Conrad multitasked and both pounded Connor’s prostate and roughly took care of Connor's erection, the result more intense than whatever pleasure both androids ever felt before. The table was rattling and slowly shifted forward and forward, until it met the wall. Soon, the table was slammed by the force of Conrad’s thrusts and it was not possible not to hear that. Because of that, Conrad moved Connor directly on the wall to fuck him there harder. 

As Connor was about to reach his limit, he retracted the skin of his leg, where he was gripped, and asked for an interface. Conrad accepted.

Soon, memories of _CyberLife_ and _testing_ filled his vision.

He saw--

_-himself and--_

_\--fascination--_

_-deviancy--_

_\--wants-_

As the last memory appeared, Connor screamed one last time as he came hard on his naked torso and skirt in time with Conrad, who thrusted in one last time before releasing his own spending inside the other android.

At the end, the two androids slid onto the floor and panted. Conrad reached the tie of the strip and undid it, leaving it laying on the floor together with the wig.

Connor took one long breath and gripped Conrad’s jacket and heaved. The other android placed a hand on his predecessor’s hair and ruffled it, before taking his shoulders and separated himself from Connor, sticky liquid also leaving and dripping onto Connor’s stockings, now wetting them.

Fortunately for them, they were androids and fluids like artificial semen would disappear in a matter of minutes.

The RK900 got up much to Connor’s protests and safely put his cock inside his boxers before putting his pants back as they were.

He kneeled and placed Connor’s clothes as well but did not put his ribbon back on. Instead he took it and placed it in his inside pocket.

“Conrad…?”

Said android kissed Connor one more time and looked at him in the eyes.

“We’ll see each other soon, Connor”

With that said, the RK900 got up and walked out of the door.

\----------------

When the mission ended, everyone wondered what Connor did to keep the RK900 occupied, even the captain.

Saying that Connor did not know how to answer to that was an understatement.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AnnaFeather3)


End file.
